spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Northern War
When king Carolus Rex took the throne he was young, and the Russians thought, weak. They made the Stronkari alliance and attacked, forming one of the bloodiest wars yet seen in the north. Early Russian victories were offset by the coming of Carolus, and his small yet elite Caroleans are chasing the Russians and there allies away from Swedish lands, starting with the battle of Narva. It rages even now, extracting a heavy toll. The tides turn yet further with occupation of Poland by Sweden and establishment of a new king, as communist revolutions weaken Russia. Russia fell to the Soviet Union leading to a long in Asian of the Soviet Union encompassing many countries and attacks. History Russian Justification Peter went on a scheme to justify the war in the eyes of the world. He went to Sweden with his army on a diplomatic mission, pretending to be a simple servant of his soldiers. He was treated as such by the people. He returned, and pretending to be infuriated, he said that they showed poor hospitality and treated the Tsar like he was a peasant. Thus the war was justified with dish honor. Nobody believed it, but it didn't matter as it was a effective Casus Belli, and it would have began anyways. So he declared war, thus drawing in his coalition. Russian attack It began with a Russian attack along the borders. They coalesced into one massive force, personally led by Peter while the other Stronkari continued raiding. This massive force marched towards Narva. Russian armies ravaged the borders of Sweden and the navy broke itself attacking Harold's gate in an attempt to breach the inner sea of Farska. Narva Narva began the Swedish counter attack. It was a fortress under siege by the Massive Russian army led by Peter himself, sure to fall. Thousands rose against it. 20,000 in fact. It was a great army but the Swedes summoned a much smaller forces to fight it. They hoped the providence of the creator and leadership of Carolus would be enough to carry them to victory. 4000 Swedes appeared late at night. The Russians where scared when they saw they set up no camp. Carolus was in the front, flag in hand. In a drunken idiocy Peter had travelled back to Moscow, leaving a Polish soldier who could barely speak Russian in charge. This hurt the morale of the soldiers also, seeing the blatant idiocy of the drunk man entrusted with the position of Tsar. Soon the snow blew right into the direction of the Russians, and they heard the Swedes roar a battle cry. With Carolus leading the charge they crushed Russian lines, and slaughtered them. There were to many prisoners to contain, so most had there fear taken and were sent back to Russia, leaving there armor and supplies behind and into Swedish hands. Poland and Lithoania The Poles and Lithuanians went straight for Stockholm. General Hans Viter ambushed them in the snowy woods, decimating there army. When they retreated outwards they were found by the traveling army of Carolus and attacked, most of the army slaughtered. This emboldened the Caroleans and let them begin plans for a devastating counter attack against there foes. Sweden Counter-Attack and the Fall of Poland Carolus has led a successor counter attack, smashing Poland in decisive battles. Carolus believes after the defeat at Narva the Russians will not be a threat for a while and focuses on other targets. The massive attack has broken through Poland and led to the great battle of Warsaw fields, in which the remains of the main army were crushed with new tech and the elite armies of Sweden. Carolus challenged the Polish king to a duel, and was heavily wounded. But he won, and all of Poland was now occupied by the Swedes. Getting rid of the King he so hated, Charles decided to install a puppet king, Randolf Rex. Randolf was a distant cousin of his, and was very grateful. Russian Invasion Sweden began to invade Russia. Smashing through the borders with new reinforcements from Poland they had early successes. As Russia was racked with casualties from the other side of it as it faced Communist Revolutions, few of there troops were still on that front fighting Sweden. Most of them were concentrated in Petersburg, Peters most prized possession A army of Swedes besieged Petersburg. beginning with flaming bombardments they burnt the city, then some charged through shattered gates and formed a shield wall to prevent escape. Slaughtering Russians, the battle went on. A hunting party that had joined the Swedes revealed themselves to be Israelis led by the king and called out more, crushing the Russian force. The Swedes had utter victory at Petersburg, shattering Russian morale, and encouraging the Swedes to push further. The amazing applications of fire weaponry encourages them to use it more. Russia is Gone Russia falls to the Soviet Union in Moscow. The union takes on the war, planning to march on Sweden. With the ancient country of Russia falling to a new threat the world is shocked by its loss, and the destiny of Europe is sure to be changed forever. The new foe will be hard to adapt to, will Sweden survive against a new threat of communist armies? Israel Joins The war with the Soviets drew the attention of the wider world. WCO agencies burnt Temple Mount, causing Israel to fully declare war. Israel agreed to join Sweden when Carolus went to Jerusalem. They picked up the Templars and sailed through the black sea. On meeting Constantinople they had to return to Israel as the Byzantines would only let the Swedes pass. On returning to Jerusalem they saw it was in unrest. Israel's Christian representative Abbot was assassinated. When they arrived Temple Mount was on fire, due to WCO agents. They declared war on the Soviet Union officially and began to march north to meet with Carolus and his men. Carolus was sick in Carolusburg, and after a few days they decided to make a long march to Stalingrad. The Queen While Carolus and Solomon were talking about a need for raiding the warrior queen of Crete arrived. She offered aid to the army and said her raiders would gather food. They excepted and set up a camp for the Swedes and armies to rest a few days before continuing on there hard march to Stalingrad. They camped for a while in a field, and here they defended against a Soviet ambush and hunted. Carolus healed and fueled Ariadnh, and won. However it was very hard and he had rarely had such a challenge. In general they bonded fairly well, Carolus giving the Queen a cloak of bear fur. They marched further on, deciding to besiege Moscow. However at this time the Union was striking back, it’s forces near overextended form attacking many nations and cities at once, from Stockholm to Jerusalem. Endgame In a stunning siege of Moscow they used the tactics used at Petersburg. The combined army offered surrender and were denied, and unless he flaming attacks. They stormed the city, Carolus and Solomon taking its center. After this victory they camped a few days then moved on to go to Stalingrad. A terrible burning siege is had of Stalingrad. Using trickery of pretending Carolus is a prisoner they snuck in and opened the gates to invasion. As the Americans broke open a wall the marshal wa skilled, and the end of a long bloody and grueling battle only the allies were left standing. Nigerians, Americans, Swedes, Minoans, and Israelis. Together, they had effectively won. It as five years. It officially ended with the siege of Stalingrad and signing of the Hammerfall Treaty, which made the Hammerfall Alliance. There was no official treaty to end the war with nobody to sign it, so they picked up a random soldier and made him sign the treaty of Hammerfall to add the surrender rod the Union. Sides Sweden and Allies Sweden fights the defensive war, holding back the Russian invasion. Alone. Against the alliance. However they receive technological aid from the Byzantines, and in turn sending soldiers, sparking hope of a alliance. With the occupation of Poland the Poles switched sides. Sweden has received aid from Israel, and they may become a good ally in the war. Israel officially declared war on the Soviet Union, after temple mount was burned. The Minoans also joined in after their island was attacked by the Soviet Union. Late in the war Americans and Nigerians joined in. Stronkari The Stronkari alliance consists of Poland, Lithoania, And Russia, the leader. They are trying to bring in Norway. With the occupation of Poland they are no longer part of the Stronkari, as they are now firmly in the side of Sweden. With the collapse of Russia it left the war, being replaced by the Soviet Union. Naval Warfare There has been a lack of naval warfare, as Harold’s wall prevents invasion of core Swedish lands. However outside of the peninsula there have been minor naval battles, Lithoania having the strongest Stronkari Navy. Harold’s wall has been attacked by Russian navies and other Stronkari assaults but none have succeeded in pushing in. The most famous one of them was in which Russian ships bombarded the gates, only to be stopped by Greek Fire being thrown from the gate. Soviet Union Soviet forces now in control of Russia rush to conquer Sweden, there new rush of power filling there heads with dreams of glory, believing once they have beaten Russia they are know invincible. The armies are huge, with the combined might of the union and WCO descending apon a war torn Sweden. It certaintly makes up for the loss of the Stronkari. Category:War Category:Sweden Category:Sweden Army Category:Russia Category:Page